


Scream

by Sassyandsarcastic15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, according to canon, dreamhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyandsarcastic15/pseuds/Sassyandsarcastic15
Summary: A Claire and Kaia angst one-shot set after "Wayward Sisters".In which Claire Novak loses the first love of her life.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural doesn't belong to me, but rather the CW Channel. Please know it belongs to CW and their affiliated staff and such.
> 
> Also, this is a w|w ship, just Incase you didn't know or have an issue with it (if you have an issue with this, please leave).

Claire Novak wanted to scream so loudly that the entire world could hear her. She wanted to yell so loudly that even God could hear her. She wanted the world to know that she, Claire Novak, was pissed off and ready for a fight. She wanted the world to know that she would kill whoever took Kaia away from her. 

Claire doubted that God would care about her. Who would God care about some sarcastic, rude, arrogant sinner? Claire doubted that she would make it to Heaven, but she could care less, honestly. Every angel could bite her, for all she cared- if any of them were as estranged as Castiel, they probably wouldn't even know what that meant. 

But Kaia. Kaia is- was- different. Kaia didn't deserve to die in some other universe whose portal was in a dingy, abandoned ware house. She didn't deserve to die being known as "some worthless drug user". Kaia... Kaia deserved better than any of this. She did all she could to help, and that got her was a grave wherever the Bad Place is. It just wasn't right. 

Claire had only known Kaia for a day, but there was something about her. Something about Kaia was special, and Claire just couldn't get the words right. Claire had fallen for Kaia awfully quick, just like her father, Jimmy Novak, had fallen in love with her mother. It was just like Kaia was meant for her, like they were soulmates or something equal to that, although Claire didn't believe in soulmates.

Kaia had been troubled, and so hadn't Claire. Kaia had been into drugs to avoid going to the Bad Place in her sleep, whereas Claire had acted up and been sent from home to home. It was almost like destiny that they had meet, like they had been meant to meet. But again, Claire believed in no such thing as soulmates or fate. She called it a random coincidence, the perfect chance. Out of everyone in the world, Claire had met Kaia. 

Kaia had dark hair that pooled around her face in gentle curls, making her dark eyes stand out like the moon did on nights when all the stars were hidden away behind the clouds. Her hair reached slightly beneath her shoulders, although she had told Claire that she planned on letting it grow out further. Her skin was tanned, which only enchanted the beauty of her eyes. There were her lovely lips, beautiful in color and oh so kissable.

And now, she was gone. Kaia was gone forever, and there would be no way of ever seeing her again. Maybe Claire would be able to see Kaia after she died, but even then, Claire had her doubts. Kaia had been angel; Claire was nearly everything an angel was not. It was almost a bitter tease, as if God wanted to really show her what happens to all the bad girls- they don't go to Hell because their life on Earth becomes Hell. 

Even as Jody Mills, one of the most dependable figures Claire had in her life, held her to her chest and whispered sweet nothings into her Claire, Claire felt nearly nothing. It wasn't really possible for Kaia to be gone, it simply couldn't be real. God had already wronged Claire so many times that it felt wrong that he would feel entitled to continuously bring her pain. First her dad, then her mom and now Kaia. 

When would it end? 

Was there really peace on the other side? It felt impossible to believe that you could let go of everything that wronged you, to embrace peace from a God that caused more pain than he did healing. Maybe it was because Claire wasn't one for religion, even if her father had been possessed by and angel- her father's body was still possessed even now. All of it was improbable to Claire, and none of it would ever make sense. 

Claire didn't care either, honestly. Kaia had been wronged, and even if Heaven existed, that wouldn't make it right or fair. God couldn't give a bandage to fix a bullet wound and think it's fine. Could he? Maybe he would, and maybe Claire would tell him to go bite her. 

Claire could tell her family was worried about her, each one of them whispering whenever they thought she couldn't hear them. They all gave her sad looks, all of them pitting and just miserable. Maybe Claire should stop pretending to even try to be fine and just admit she was falling apart. She could lose the leather jacket and the skinny jeans. 

She could have screamed, drowned in her tears or even wrote a poem with the blood from those she lost, but she refused to stop. Claire would keep going for Kaia- for her first love. And nothing, nothing in this universe or any other universe, would stop her from getting even with Kaia's murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is pretty short. I couldn't find any Claire/Kaia on Wattpad, so I put some out. Let me know if you find any on here. 
> 
> I was going to make it longer, but that would require Season 15 spoilers, so yeah. I watched 15, but I didn't want to include content from 15 incase anyone hadn't seen it, considering I tagged this was Season 13. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I am accepting constructive criticism or happy thoughts- no, homophobia isn't constructive criticism. Just putting that out there.


End file.
